Siempre te encontraré!
by TishaCullen
Summary: (Transcurre después el capitulo 2x09), Blanca y Emma están de vuelta junto a sus seres queridos desconociendo el peligro que se acercaba a Storybrook… deberán afrontar el sacrificio que significa la batalla inminente que se les avecina...
1. Chapter 1

**Antes que nada decir que tan sólo la historia del fic es mío a salido de mi loca cabeza sin mas disfrútenlo =) **

**Siempre te encontraré**

**Capítulo 1**

La mayoría de los habitantes de Storybrook se encontraban celebrando en la cafetería de la abuelita todos de lo más felices Blanca y su hija habían vuelto y no solo eso habían logrado evitar que la malvada Cora fuera a Storybrook y ese sería el fin de todos pues Cora es increíblemente poderosa y cruel.

Después de la celebración Emma fue a dejar a Henry a casa de Regina después de haberlas salvado era lo correcto…

-Emma vamos a casa-dijo Blanca con una sonrisa sincera y feliz abrazada por su príncipe.

-Sí pero antes dejare a Henry en casa de Regina es lo menos que puedo hacer después de lo que hizo…-dijo la rubia cogida de la mano de su hijo.

-Mamá yo quiero estar contigo…- dijo el pequeño

Emma se puso a la altura de su hijo y lo miro a los ojos sonriéndole

-Está bien, te diré lo que haremos, compraremos algo de comida te quedarás allí para cenar y pasar algún rato con ella, tengo que hacer cosas, luego iré a buscarte para ir a casa ¿De acuerdo?- sentenció

-sí- dijo el chico esbozando una sonrisa

-Bien espérame en el coche- el pequeño se despidió de sus abuelos, y montó en el coche de su madre con su inseparable libro.

-¿Emma no vas a venir con nosotros?-preguntó muy apenada Blanca con su mirada fija en el suelo.

Emma le cogió una mano a Blanca ésta levanto la mirada hasta encontrarse con la mirada de su hija.

-Claro que sí, ¿compartimos piso recuerdas?, es sólo que tengo que hablar con Regina parece que está cambiando y digamos que voy a incentivarla, además necesitáis pasar tiempo juntos os lo merecéis ¿no creéis? Llegaré en la noche disfrutad-dicho esto abrazó a cada uno y entró en la cafetería para comprar algo para que cenaran Regina y Henry.

-¿Sabes? Es igual de directa que tú-dijo David sonriendo.

-Sí…pero a sacado tu fuerza…- dijo Blanca ante esto no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Tienes que contarme todo por favor.-

Ambos se besaron y regresaron a casa de Blanca, durante el camino esta le relató todo lo que le ocurrió en su mundo a su príncipe.

Mientras en un barco…

-¿Tardaremos mucho capitán?, Se me está agotando la poca paciencia que poseo…

-Tranquila señora no es tan fácil sin la brújula pero vamos por buen camino.-

-Espero que eso sea cierto, por su bien capitán-

-Si no es molestia querida ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?-preguntó el Capitán

-Capitán la curiosidad mató al gato… pero ya que me vas ayudar sólo te diré que voy a recuperar lo que es mío y culminar alguna venganza que tengo pendiente…-dicho esto soltó una carcajada

….

Regina regresó a su casa, un mal presentimiento se apoderó de ella, al rato llamaron al timbre, se extraño pues no esperaba a nadie al abrir descubrió que era Henry detrás de él se encontraba Emma.

-Henry-se le formó una media sonrisa, que borró en cuanto se dio cuenta que no venía solo.

Emma le dijo a Henry que dispusiera la mesa para que pudieran cenar ambos, mientras ella hablaba con Regina, el chico no dijo nada se dirigió al comedor, Regina extrañada preguntó…

-¿Ha ocurrido algo?-preguntó con recelo.

-Henry se quedará a cenar y acompañarla a usted.

-¿Por qué motivo?-

-Porque le estoy muy agradecida por salvarnos y porque usted ha cuidado de Henry mientras no estuve.-dijo la rubia

-Yo…-Regina se quedó sin palabras.

-No digáis nada tan sólo cuídelo, cuando quiera marcharse llámeme y vendré por él adiós.-dicho esto se marchó.

-¿Cenamos?, mamá tengo hambre-

-Claro que sí hijo- le dijo sonriendo se abrazaron y los dos se dispusieron a cenar.

…

Ambos príncipes ya en la casa estaban felices.

-No puedo creerlo Encantador por fin estamos juntos y nuestra hija donde siempre tuvo que estar…-

-A nuestro lado…- completó el príncipe con una gran sonrisa.

-Blanca-se acercó a ella y acarició su cara-no sabes cuánto te he echado de menos...-dijo el príncipe.

-Muéstremelo mi príncipe…-dicho esto lo besó y ambos se sumergieron en su gran amor.

…..

Tres semanas pasaron desde que Mary Margaret y Emma regresaron a Storybrook ambas vivían en su casa con Henry y David, padre e hija asumieron la seguridad de Storybrook Emma como sheriff y David como su ayudante el pueblo estuvo de acuerdo, todos volvieron a sus que áceres, sus trabajos, sus vidas. Henry pasaba tiempo con Regina, ya que esta se arrepintió de todos sus crímenes y dejo la magia definitivamente. El señor Gold vivía su amor con Bella está asumió el cargo de la bibliotecaria muy feliz. Ambos se encontraban en la tienda del señor Gold de repente el susodicho se encogió durante un corto tiempo y luego volvió a estirarse.

-¿Qué te ocurre Rumpel? ¿Estás bien?-preguntó agarrándolo de los hombros preocupada, éste tenía la mirada perdida hasta que volvió en sí, centró su mirada en Bella.

-Lo ha conseguido, es imposible ¿Cómo lo ha logrado?…-

…

**Hola este es mi primer fic de esta gran serie. Espero vuestras opiniones, críticas, sugerencias etc… lo empecé a escribir luego de ver el último capítulo emitido, me enteré del paron de navidad que tendrá la serie así que para hacer más amena la espera se me ocurrió esta loca idea espero que les gusten tendrá como mucho unos 10 capitulos según tengo pensado muy pronto subiré el segundo si veo que va gustando el fic Saludos!**

**TishaCullen**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

En la comisaría…

-La verdad es que está todo muy tranquilo no tenemos demasiado trabajo, tan sólo animales perdidos-la chica se dejó caer en el sillón.

-¿Sí no es maravilloso?-dijo David sonriendo.

Entonces la puerta se abrió…

-Hola-gritaron desde la puerta con mucha energía era Henry acompañado por Mary Margaret.

-Henry, vaya parece que has dormido muy bien-dijo Emma- vienes con las energías cargadas después del colegio-

Mary Margaret se puso al lado de su príncipe pasándole el brazo por la cintura, este posó su brazo en los hombros de su esposa y sonrió.

-Henry pensó en comer fuera, así que vinimos a buscaros-aclaró Mary Margaret.

-Pues entonces ¿a qué esperamos? Vamos-dijo David tras decir esto le dio un fugaz beso en los labios de su esposa.

En casa de Regina…

Ésta se encontraba cocinando un pastel, ya que Henry iría a merendar, cuando cerró la puerta del horno oyó un aleteo fijó la vista en la ventana un cuervo intentaba traspasarla pero el cristal se lo impedía, se acercó dudó por unos segundos pero decidió dejarlo entrar, al parecer traía una nota. Dejó caer la nota en la encimera y se marchó por donde vino, Regina cogió la nota entre sus manos.

_**Querida pronto volveremos a vernos y te ayudaré a recuperar el poder sobre todos. **_

_**Ansío ese momento… no sabes cuánto**_

Fijó la mirada al frente.

-No puede ser-dijo enseguida cogió el abrigo y salió de allí aún con la nota en su mano.

…

La familia decidió pasar parte de la tarde en las caballerizas, el príncipe enseñaba a su nieto a domar a su caballo mientras Blanca y Emma los observan.

-Henry pon atención debes procurar tener siempre la cuerda tensa, para empezar debes agarrar fuerte la cuerda ¿entendido?- le paso la cuerda a su nieto el otro extremo estaba enganchado a la brida del caballo.

-Sí-sonrió el chico este agarró la cuerda con fuerza.

-Muy bien, para que empiece a caminar da un golpe en el suelo con la cuerda que te sobra y tira de ella haciendo un círculo a tu alrededor venga prueba tú-dijo el príncipe.

Mientras las chicas los contemplaban charlaban animadamente sentadas en un banco.

-Emma sé que es difícil ya que nos conociste siendo otras personas, pero confío en que poco a poco nos podamos ganar tu confianza y ser de verdad una familia-dijo esperanzada la princesa

-¿Es que acaso no lo somos?, tengo a mi mejor amiga a la que le confieso todo y a mi madre esa que me protege y vela por mí en la misma persona…y también tengo a un padre que vela por mi hijo, mi madre y por mí no puedo pedirle más a la vida-confesó Emma

….

En la tienda del Señor Gold…

Regina entró a toda prisa sin importarle el cartel de cerrado que había en la puerta.

-¡Rumpeltinskin!-gritó Regina

-Oh vaya… vaya… pero si es la reina ¿Qué la trae a mi tienda?-

-Sabrías que vendría, ¿Qué sabes?-Lo miró directamente.

-Te veo muy preocupada querida, la pregunta aquí es ¿Qué sabes tú?-dijo

-Tan sólo esto-y le tendió la nota-¿Está aquí verdad? ¿Cómo lo ha logrado? Se suponía que el pozo era el único portal que quedaba pero cuando volvieron Blancanieves y su hija quedó inutilizable-mostró su preocupación

-He ido ha cerciorarme y no ha venido a través del pozo ha tenido que encontrar otra forma que aun desconozco, pero sí ha venido y no ha venido sola…-dijo Rumpel serio

-¿qué podemos hacer? será nuestro fin ella vendrá a vengarse-dijo la reina

-De usted, vendrá a buscar a su hija, así que guarde cuidado reina-dijo sonriendo

-¡No te equivoques! También vendrá a por vos o tengo que recordarle que usted la traicionó al enseñarme a mí a utilizar la magia… estamos juntos en esto-cortó la reina- Ahora me tengo que ir ya hablaremos-y dicho esto Regina regresó a su casa quería estar allí para cuando Henry fuera.

Bella lo escuchó todo, era su día libre en la librería salió de del despacho con intentando asimilar todo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-Rumpel no se había percatado de que Bella había escuchado todo-¿Es nuestro fin?

-No nunca lo permitiré huiremos fuera de Storybrook nada puede ser peor que ella-dijo Rumpel

-¡No! Huid vos pues yo afrontaré esto con todos, si de verdad me amas quédate conmigo y alguna solución hallaremos junto con los demás-dijo Bella derramando lágrimas por su bello rostro.

-Nunca podremos destruirla jamás no me pidáis que huya sólo no podría…-

-Pues quedémonos juntos podremos derrotarla el amor siempre triunfa ¿recuerdas?-dijo Bella cogiéndole la mano.

-Está bien lo haremos a tu manera…-

-Dará resultado ya verás mi amor- y se fundieron en un beso.

…..

-Se ven tan bien-dijo Mary Margaret mirando al frente.

Emma le cogió la mano y sus miradas se encontraron.

-¿Qué ocurre?-la rubia notó que en la mirada de su madre amenazaron con salir lágrimas.

-No es nada hija, tan sólo que soy muy feliz-dijo la aludida.

Emma sonrió y la abrazó, cuando soltaron el abrazo Mary Margaret se disculpó con Emma y fue al baño. Al rato David se acercó a Emma.

-Es todo por hoy-dijo sonriendo-¿Y Blanca?-

-Ha ido al baño iré a buscarla-dijo Emma

-Yo acompañaré a Henry a llevar al caballo a la cuadra nos vemos en la entrada-agregó el rubio, Emma asintió y se encaminó hasta los aseos, escuchó un ruido.

-¿Mary Margaret estás bien?-

-Sí enseguida salgo-dicho esto se escucho la cadena, y Blanca salió del baño, al salir Emma se dio cuenta que su respiración era acelerada y no tenía muy buena cara.

-David nos espera en la entrada con Henry-

-Sí vamos- dijo Blanca sonriendo.

Al llegar a la entrada Emma le pidió a David que llevara a Henry a casa de Regina, Emma se excusó que ellas habían quedado en ir a ver a Rubí a la cafetería, el príncipe asintió mientras Emma y Henry se despedían, él se acercó a su esposa para darle un tierno beso en los labios.

-Nos vemos en casa-le dijo en voz baja a su princesa, esta sólo mostró una media sonrisa y asintió mirándolo con amor.

Una vez que estos se fueron, las chicas se montaron en el coche y se dirigieron a la cafetería, pero cuando Mary Margaret fue abrir la puerta Emma la retuvo.

-Espera, tenemos que hablar.-dijo Emma

-¿Hablar? Dime ¿Qué te preocupa hija?-dijo Blanca

-Tú me preocupas, has estado como ida, sabes que tengo un súper poder para saber cuándo me mienten…-dijo Emma cruzando los brazos y fijando la vista en su madre.

Esta suspiro- No es nada de verdad hija, sólo que me siento un poco mal nada que no pueda arreglar un chocolate con canela-dijo sonriendo

Emma lo dejó pasar y ambas entraron en la cafetería.

….

Una vez que dejo a Henry en casa de Regina el príncipe iba de camino a casa pero alguien lo detuvo.

-¿Usted es el Príncipe verdad?-el aludido giró sobre sus pies para quedar frente a frente.

-¿Quién sois?-miró extrañado pues nunca había visto a aquel hombre.

…

**Holaa de nuevo estoy por aquí ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Quién será este hombre? Jiji Espero sus rewiews me ayudan mucho a seguir!**

**Gracias a Viky16melendez por haber inaugurado mis rewiews y decirte que no te preocupes no me gusta dejar las historias a medias no es propio en mí gracias por apoyar mi fic y ami también me encanta esta pareja Snow/Charming y si conozco que por desgracia ay poquitos fic de esta pareja en español espero que se animen a escribir! espero tu rewiew haber que te ha parecido este capi! Y a los demás los animo a dejar rewiew de verdad me hacen que mi inspiración crezca! Hasta pronto! **


	3. Chapter 3

Siempre te encontraré!

**Capítulo 3**

Ya en casa madre e hija se dejaron caer en el sofá.

-¿Crees que sea cierto lo que nos contó Rubí?-

-Roja no miente Emma y menos a mí-dijo su madre seria

-Eh lo siento no me refería a eso, lo que quiero decir es que pudo confundir la conversación y…-decía Emma dubitativa.

-Ella posee el oído de los lobos que es mucho mejor que el de los humanos, no creo que fuera una confusión-

-Bien pues qué opinas de ese extraño remolino que se formó en el mar…-

-Aún es pronto deberemos esperar, lo mismo tan sólo fue eso un remolino-

-Ya… eso no te lo crees ni tú-dijo Emma

Blanca se levanto y empezó a ordenar la sala pero tuvo que dejarlo pues enseguida sintió un mareo que la desestabilizó. Emma se percato de ello y logró alcanzarla antes que sé callera al suelo inconsciente.

-Mary Margaret ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Reacciona! Vamos- como pudo Emma la acostó en el sofá y fue en busca de algo fuerte para hacerla reaccionar cogió alcohol puro y lo mojó en un pañuelo y se lo acercó a la nariz para que pudiera aspirarlo, mientras esperaba a que surgiera efecto algo llamó su atención el antebrazo de su madre en su piel tenía marcada una especie de pluma parecía una mancha de nacimiento. Mary Margaret reaccionó su respiración era entre cortada.

-Por fin despiertas, me has asustado se puede saber qué diablos te ocurre esto no es normal-dijo Emma histérica, en cambio Mary Margaret se levantó como un rayo en dirección al baño.

Emma escuchó cómo se retorcía en el baño.

-Oh genial, todo va a mejor-dijo con ironía Emma cruzándose de brazos.

…

-Podemos hablar en un lugar reservado príncipe tranquilo no soy de los "malos" usted me conoce, soy hijo de Gepetto-

-Pinocho ¿no es así?, está bien vamos-dijo David

-Permítame guiarle tengo que revelarle una gran verdad y la cafetería no es el sitio apropiado-dijo el joven

-¿A dónde iremos entonces?-

-A dónde empezó todo, dónde su hija Emma apareció después que usted la pusiera a salvo en el armario…-

….

-¿Mamá te preocupa algo?-preguntó Henry.

-Claro que no hijo, dime ¿Qué tal van tus clases con el caballo?-preguntó Regina intentando cambiar de tema.

-Muy bien hoy lo estuve domando, mi abuelo me estuvo enseñando es un gran profesor…-Henry siguió parloteando acerca de su caballo y su abuelo cada vez que hablaba de ellos se le iluminaban los ojos feliz…y eso Regina lo notaba sabía que al menos él era feliz y que si su madre viniera a vengarse de ella él al menos podría vivir feliz con una familia de verdad, algo que ella jamás pudo darle por culpa de la magia que se apoderó de ella y su afán de poder.

….

-No me has dicho tu nombre aquí ¿cuál es?-preguntó el príncipe.

-Oh lo siento me llamo August-dijo

-Yo aquí soy conocido como David- David se quedó mirando atrás de August un árbol que había a su espalda tenía un gran hueco en el medio este se acercó y lo observó-

-Sí aquí fue a donde llegó Emma a través del armario-dijo August

-¿Cómo sabes todo esto? Tú no fuiste congelado ¿verdad? ¿Porqué?-

-Eso es lo que usted debe saber y yo le voy a contar, quiero que sepa que yo era muy joven no sabía lo que ocurría y mucho menos sabia de responsabilidades…- y fue relatándole la verdadera historia al príncipe éste no lo podía creer pensar que su Blanca podía haber viajado en el armario junto con su hija… esto enfureció mucho al príncipe.

-Por favor David no emprenda represalias contra mi padre, él tan solo hizo lo que cualquier padre haría salvar a su hijo y la hada azul no tuvo opción…se suponía que Emma no nacería hasta luego del viaje al armario, cuando mi padre se enteró de que el bebé nació él me pidió que yo la custodiara y jamás me separara de ella y que siempre la protegiera, que ella debía volver para salvarlos a todos… tarde pero volví a por ella y créame la alejé de la mala vida que llevaba y me encargué que Henry diera con ella para devolverla a Storybrook intenté que creyera en el hechizo pero cuando se dio cuenta era tarde para mí mi cuerpo volvió a ser de madera ya que no cumplí la promesa que le hice a mi padre pero gracias a que rompió el hechizo no sé como volví a la normalidad…-finalizó

-¿Por qué me cuenta todo esto? ¿Ahora?-decía en shock David

-Porque me enamoré de su hija sin quererlo y antes de intentar conquistar su corazón, tenía que estar en paz con usted y obtener su perdón.- dijo August con la cabeza gacha.

-Vete tranquilo… Am y August espero que esta vez si consigues tu propósito no le hagas daño pues te las veras conmigo.-Sentenció David.

El chico asintió y le dio un gracias y se fue, David se sentó en la hierba y observó el árbol y de sus ojos empezaron a brotar lágrimas indomables…necesitaba tiempo para asimilar todo lo que le habían contado el jamás supo de la vida de Emma después del armario, podría haber sido tan diferente…

…

Cuando Mary Margaret salió del baño media hora después ya con mejor aspecto se dejó caer en el sofá.

-Vaya… eso si es estar bien vamos al hospital-dijo Emma

-No…-

-Vamos a ir al hospital quieras o no-sentenció Emma

-Espera por favor… creo que no es nada malo…yo-

-¿Tú qué? ¿Qué diablos pasa, qué no me has contado?-dijo Emma preocupada

-bueno…creo que…tengo un retraso-dijo en voz baja

Emma se quedó en shock así que Mary Margaret decidió seguir hablando.

-No losé con seguridad-

Emma parece que volvió en sí

-Ahora lo vamos a averiguar- cogió la chaqueta y se fue dejando a Blanca sola esta se volvió a sentir mareada fue a su habitación y llegó a tiempo a la cama antes de desmayarse de nuevo.

David después de pasar una hora allí, se tranquilizó, y volvió a casa ya más sereno, al llegar parecía que no había nadie, "Tarde de chicas" pensó se dirigió a su habitación quitándose la cazadora, pero al entrar vio a Mary Margaret tirada en la cama, se acercó con una sonrisa, observándola, se sentó a su lado y le acarició el rostro, se acercó a sus labios y la besó, se retiró centímetros de su cara lo necesario para mirarla bien creía que eran locuras suyas pero desde hace unos días Blanca le parecía más bella aún y muchas veces se quedaba embobado perdido en su mirada , ella poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, al despertar lo primero que se cruzó en su mirada fueron los preciosos ojos azules de su príncipe acompañado de una sonrisa.

-Hola princesa-dijo David

-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunto inquieta

-Tranquila, llegué y estabas aquí dormida-

-¿Y Emma?-

-Pues no losé no estaba cuando he llegado, ¿Qué habéis tomado en la cafetería? me va a dar miedo la palabra día de chicas…-dijo esto último pensando en voz alta.

-¿Qué insinúas? No hemos bebido, hemos pedido chocolates-dijo incorporándose y cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo siento Blanca no quise decir eso-agregó cogiéndole de las manos. Ella lo besó pero dio un respingo cuando escuchó la cerradura.

-Ya estoy aquí-dijo Emma, Blanca saltó de la cama y bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad dejando a un David estupefacto.

….

**Holaa ya estoy por aqui! ¿Qué os a parecido? Disfruté escribiendo este capi! Sobre todo la parte de Emma y Blanca jaja**

**Espero vuestros rewiew con las opiniones y lo que queráis!**

Viky16melendez : muchas gracias espero tu opinión! Me gusta muchos tus fics los recomiendo!

Blanca charming: no era garfio jeje que bueno que te gustoo =D, espero tu opinión sobre este a ver que te parece!

**Tisha Cullen**


	4. Chapter 4

**Siempre te encontraré**

**Capitulo 4**

Emma al verla bajar las escaleras tan rápido dijo…

-Cómo bajes así otra vez esta vez seré yo la que caiga mareada…-

Blanca le hacía señales a Emma para que se callara al ver que Emma no la entendía…

-Emma ¿no deberías recoger a Henry? es tarde.-dijo Mary Margaret haciéndole señas con la cabeza, pero hasta que Emma no vio bajar a David no entendió las suplicas de su madre.

-Emma ¿qué tienes ahí?-preguntó David mirando la caja que sostenía en la mano

-Eh… nada, tienes razón debería…recoger a Henry vuelvo al rato-y tras decir esto salió casi corriendo.

….

En la orilla del bosque…

Cora y Garfio habían atracado el barco había una niebla muy densa y el barco apenas se podía vislumbrar desde el bosque y mucho menos desde el pueblo.

-Es perfecto…-dijo Cora mirando al pueblo

-¿Y qué tienes pensado reina?, Yo tengo qué encargarme de despellejar a un cocodrilo así que si me disculpa mi Lady-el pirata hizo una reverencia un poco exagerado.

-Espera, se paciente capitán aun no es el momento-

-No puedo esperar más-demandó

-Mire capitán si usted me brinda su ayuda lo recompensaré con lo que quiera le traeré a sus pies a Rumpeltinskin, si eso es lo que quieres. Pero deberás estar a mí servicio, tenemos que actuar con cautela, tengo una tarea para encomendarte… así que ¿Te unirás a mi?-dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

-Soy todo oídos mi Lady…-

….

Regina una vez que Emma vino a recoger a Henry. Se encaminó a la biblioteca sabía que era tarde, mejor así Bella no se enteraría que estuvo allí.

Regina entro sigilosamente cerró la puerta tras de ella, se encaminó a la ultima estantería estaba muy alejada y a los pies había una alfombra antigua de color rojo llena de polvo, esta levantó la alfombra y vio una trampilla la retiró dando lugar a unas escaleras, las bajó y lo siguiente que había era una pequeña sala en dónde una gran estantería de color negro se alzaba entre la tenue luz de una lámpara situada en un pequeño escritorio acompañado de una silla. Buscó en el cajón del escritorio un cofre pequeño esta introdujo una llave al parecer era muy antigua abrió, dentro había un papel doblado de color amarillento está acercó la mano pero antes de tocarlo desapareció sobresaltada miró a todos lados.

-¿Buscabas esto?, creo que conmigo estará más seguro, Porque no queremos que caigan en manos inadecuadas ¿Cierto?-dijo una silueta.

-Dame eso Rumpeltinskin lo necesitamos es la única forma de acabar con ella neutralizándola.-dijo nerviosa.

-Sí es verdad hace falta pero no a nosotros…-

-Basta de jugar con las palabras, ¡habla claro!-dijo histérica.

Hasta que no descubra quién es la persona indicada, yo lo guardaré-dicho esto desapareció.

…

Al día siguiente en la cafetería…

Rubí llevó una copa de ron a la mesa que se situaba más alejada de la puerta en ella había sentado un hombre llevaba un abrigo negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, nunca lo había visto este se encontraba leyendo un periódico pero lo que más llamo su atención fue que le faltaba una mano en su lugar tenía un garfio…

….

En casa de la ex alcaldesa, Regina estaba muy enfadada con Rumpeltinskin ya que se quedó con la única cosa que los salvaría a todos de su madre, un antiguo conjuro que dejaría sin magia hasta al más oscuro y temible hechicero, se lo robó a su madre de pequeña, pues escuchó una conversación en la que Rumpeltinskin le explicaba a su madre el hechizo, una vez que atravesó a su madre por él espejo lo encontró entre sus cosas, pero nunca lo utilizó…

Llamaron a la puerta ella se extrañó pues no esperaba a Henry, tendría que estar en el colegio, cuando abrió la puerta cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a su madre, Regina se quedó inmóvil y con terror en los ojos…

…..

David dejó a Henry en el colegio y fue al trabajo ya que su hija dijo que llegaría más tarde.

En la casa ambas chicas se quedaron solas… sobre la mesa Emma dejó una caja pequeña, miró a su madre y dijo…

-Sabes cómo funciona ¿verdad? Te esperaré aquí-

-Emma estoy muy nerviosa, yo…-

-Yo estaré contigo, hazlo y saldremos de dudas-

Mary Margaret cogió la caja y se encaminó con ella al baño, al rato salió dejó el test encima de la mesa y esperaron cinco eternos minutos que parecía que nunca terminarían.

Emma fijó su vista en el test luego vio a los ojos a Mary Margaret

-¡¿Qué dice?!- dijo histérica.

-Voy a tener un hermano o hermana…ha dado positivo-dijo la rubia

Mary Margaret se emocionó y abrazó a Emma.

-Estoy embarazada…-dijo blanca más para ella que para Emma.

-¿Cuando sé lo vas a decir a David?-preguntó la rubia aún en shock.

-No losé déjame asimilarlo y pensaré como contarle… por favor Emma debe de ser un secreto hasta entonces-dijo esto cogiéndole las manos a su hija.

-Sí, es extraño… tener un hermano/a, pero me agrada la idea-le dio a su madre una sonrisa y fue a trabajar.

Blanca se deshizo del test y se sentó en el sofá abrazando su abdomen derramando lágrimas recordando la pesadilla que tuvo.

…**Flash Back….**

Se encontraba de nuevo en esa habitación roja en llamas no sabía qué hacía allí estaba asustada.

-¡Blancanieves!-gritaba una mujer desde el otro lado-tengo que decirte algo.

Blanca se quemó con una de las llamaradas en su costado se quejó.

La otra mujer se acercó esquivando las llamas, al tenerla cerca Blanca la reconoció.

-Aurora, ¿tú me has traído aquí?-dijo

-Escúcheme Blanca hay algo que debes saber y esta es la única manera de comunicarme contigo, Cora logró su cometido ha viajado hacia vuestro mundo con Garfio en su barco, tened mucho cuidado-dijo aurora cogiendo de los hombros viendo como Blanca poco a poco desaparecía- a causa que Blanca se estaba despertando.

…**Fin Flash Back…..**

-¿Qué voy hacer?-dijo entre sollozos observando la quemadura de su costado para cerciorarse que había sido real-Otra batalla…y un hijo en camino-dijo encogiéndose en el sofá-Pequeño…te protegeré cueste lo que cueste-dijo esto mirando a su abdomen que aun estaba plano, y las lágrimas no paraban de caer de sus bonitos ojos…

….

**Holaa aquí les dejo el siguiente se que es algo cortito perdonenme pero sino se uniría con el siguiente y era demasiado jeje, espero los rewiew de verdad que me inspiran muchisimoo! Muchas gracias a **Viky16melendez** y **Blanca charming **por estar ahí siempre! Que bueno que os encanto el capi anterior espero vuestra opinión sobre este!y a los demás porfavor dejen sus rewiews para saber sus opinones son muy importantes para mi! Saludoss!**

**TishaCullen**


	5. Chapter 5

**Siempre te encontraré!**

**Capítulo 5**

-Vaya querida cualquiera diría que te alegras de verme hija-dijo Cora sonriendo.

-¿Qué quieres, a qué has venido?-dijo Regina

-¿Es que una madre no puede venir a visitar a su hija?, vamos no te guardo rencor lo que pasó antaño se quedó en el pasado-

-¿De verdad?-dijo aunque no creía ni una palabra de lo que decía su madre, pero si quería descubrir su fin en Storybrook debía interrogarla con sumo cuidado así que la dejó entrar y preparó dos tazas de té.

Cora estaba en la sala, observando todo con atención hasta que Regina entró con una bandeja y la dejó en la mesa, Cora tomó asiento en el sofá y Regina en el sillón.

-¿Y cómo has estado? ¿Debería preocuparme o alegrarme por qué estés aquí?-preguntó Regina.

-Pero hija me ofendes, alegrarte claro está, he venido a ayudarte- dijo tomando un sorbo de la taza.

-¿Ayudarme? ¿Cómo?-

-No seas ansiosa querida, yo podría darte lo que más deseas a mi nieto y podría destruir a Blancanieves la culpable de que tu corazón no pueda amar…tan sólo tendrías que confiar en mí, sólo he venido a ayudarte hija-

….

Emma entró en la comisaría y vio a David sentado sobre la mesa perdido en sus pensamientos…Ella se colocó a su lado.

-Vaya sí que tenemos trabajo-dijo con ironía, David la miro y sonriendo le contestó

-Lo siento no te sentí llegar-

-Eso ya lo noté, ¿En qué pensabas?-preguntó Emma desviando la mirada.

-Yo quería pedirte perdón por no poder estar a tu lado en todos los momentos que nos necesitaste…-dijo David mirándola a los ojos. Emma lo abrazó y manteniendo el abrazo…

-No tengo nada que perdonaros no teníais otra opción, al contrario debo darte las gracias por cuidar de Henry-se soltaron pero quedaron frente a frente-Pero hay más lo leo en tus ojos ¿Qué te preocupa?

-Tú madre, no sé tal vez sean cosas mías pero la noto distante, ayer se enfadó pero en realidad es una tontería no sé porque le afectó tanto…-dijo dubitativo

Emma solo atinó a decir…

-Ohm ya…-

-Tú sabes algo ¿Emma?- dijo inquisidora mente.

-Yo… tan sólo puedo decirte que no te preocupes, es la misma de siempre, la pillarías… de mal humor simplemente-dijo Emma aparentemente parecía tranquila pero todo lo contrario que dentro de ella era todo puros nervios.

-Sí, Emma voy a salir un momento ¿te importa?-

-Ve tranquilo-dijo Emma y se abrazaron.

-Gracias-le dijo sinceramente a Emma y se marchó.

-Buenos días- anunciaron en la puerta-

-¿Señor Gold qué le trae por aquí? ¿Problemas?-

-Me temo que es algo más grande que eso querida… vengo a cobrarme el favor que me debía ¿recuerda?-dijo tranquilamente.

-¿qué quiere?-dijo amenazadoramente Emma.

-Tranquila Sheriff no le costará mucho tan sólo permítame instruirla-

-instruirme ¿para qué?-

-Digamos que la batalla final se avecina y el tiempo es oro yo podría enseñarle a utilizar su gran don la magia, tras ser concebida de un gran amor verdadero, y si quiere proteger a su familia yo aceptaría o de lo contrario moriremos todos-sentenció

-¿Qué batalla? ¿De qué habla?-

-Los detalles ya los hablaremos sólo hay una pregunta a la cual debes responderte ¿Quieres salvar a tu familia?-dejo esa frase en el aire a la espera de oír una contestación.

Emma pensó en Henry, en sus padres y en especial su madre ahora que estaba embarazada… no permitiría que su hermana/o corriera su juventud ella protegería a todos.

-Está bien, pero que sepa señor Gold que lo hago por mi familia, únicamente por ellos.

-Eso ya lo imaginaba señorita Emma, ah y ni que decir tiene que esto será nuestro pequeño secreto-dijo con una voz cantarina.

….

Blanca ya más tranquila, se dispuso a darse una ducha, aunque aun sus ojos delataban que había estado llorando, se sintió bien el agua caliente sobre su piel ahuyentaba los malos pensamientos de su cabeza y atrajeron los pensamientos sobre su bebé, de su príncipe y de ella otro hijo/a…

David entró a la casa al escuchar la ducha se imaginó que sería Blanca se metió a hurtadillas dejado caer en la pared de enfrente de la ducha sonrió a ver la silueta de su princesa en la ducha al parecer no se había percatado de su presencia. Ella cerró el agua cogió la toalla de la percha y se lió en ella parecía un minivestido ante esta ocurrencia rió en su interior, cuando retiró la mampara miró al frente y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con su príncipe dejado caer en la pared se veía hermoso.

-se puede saber ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Él sin cambiar su postura dijo

-Te amo Blanca-se acercó a ella y la besó, esta le correspondió el beso y lo profundizó más, posó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su príncipe este bajó sus manos hasta sus caderas y la pegó más a él, ella cortó el beso.

-Espera tenemos que hablar-dijo con la respiración entrecortada Blanca, David aún sin despegarla de él, le preguntó

-¿Hablar de qué? ¿Ocurre algo Blanca? Si es por lo de ayer perdóname yo no quise…-pero Blanca tomó la cara de su amado entre sus manos haciendo que este la mirara directamente a los ojos.

-Tranquilo, lo de ayer fue culpa mía no debí tomarlo así-dijo soltando el abrazo y caminando por el baño- pero es que últimamente estoy un poco susceptible y…

-Blanca por favor, me estas preocupando ¿Qué te pasa?-dijo este tomándola de los hombros suavemente ella cogió una de sus manos y lo arrastró a la sala.

-yo bueno...-

-Blanca sin rodeos, noto un brillo especial en tus ojos ¿A qué se debe?-

-Sí, sin rodeos, ¡oh espera!-después de decir esto subió a su habitación buscó un medallón entre las cosas de su marido y bajó las escaleras.

-Dame tu mano-dijo Blanca, este hizo lo que pidió extrañado ella depositó un medallón que él reconoció al instante era de su madre ella decía que estaba encantado por un gitano y podía adivinar el sexo de… sus pensamientos se esfumaron al recordar lo que adivinaba…

-Blanca… estas…-ella simplemente estiró su mano para que él buscara la respuesta así lo hizo este al ver que el medallón empezó a moverse con intensidad miró a su esposa con los ojos muy abiertos sorprendido y le preguntó…

-Blanca ¿hay algo que no me hayas contado? -Dijo en apenas un susurro.

-Mi príncipe estoy embarazada-dijo observando como en su mirada se formaba un brillo especial este reaccionó abrazándola y levantándola del suelo dándole un par de vueltas en el aire feliz

-Es maravilloso vamos a tener otro bebé…-dijo dejando a Blanca en el suelo pero siempre con su mirada fija en ella.-Blanca soy el hombre más feliz del mundo y todo gracias a ti, Te amo Te amo-

-Y yo mi príncipe Te amo- y se fundieron un beso.

-¿Qué te parece si quedamos con todos en la cafetería tienen que saberlo, hay que celebrarlo-dijo David emocionado-por cierto ¿qué será? ya sabes que nunca recuerdo el significado…-

-Será una sorpresa-dijo Blanca dándole un beso corto pero intenso, decidió no comentarle nada acerca de lo que le dijo Aurora al menos no por ahora veía la inmensa felicidad en sus ojos y no quería estropear este momento.

-Blanca por qué no te vistes si no te aseguro que vas a acabar con la poca cordura que me queda…-dijo con una amplia sonrisa James, Blanca no se acordaba que aun estaba en toalla decidió tentarlo un poco…

-¿Cómo ha dicho príncipe? O séase que usted se atreve a entrar en el baño sin importarle que me esté duchando y luego quiere irse sin más… creo que eso no va a poder ser.-Encantador Sonrió de forma audaz y le dijo…

-Eres demasiada tentación para mí, lo siento terminaste con mi cordura…¿Sabes? creo que necesito una ducha…- le susurró al oído y luego la cogió apoyándola en su cintura y sus manos debajo de sus muslos y la condujo al baño entró con ella a la ducha.

-¡Encantador! ¡No!..- pero ya era tarde pues el príncipe abrió el agua y esta cayó empezaron a empaparse este soltó una carcajada, acorraló a su esposa contra la pared, sonriente. Este comenzó a darle besos por su cuello hasta terminar en su boca, la necesitaba a ella a su Blanca la amaba.

…..

**Holaaa jaja recién terminadoo! ¿Que les pareció? No pude esperar a subirlo! A partir de ahora empezaran los problemas… Espero sus rewiews! Gracias a mis chicas **Viky16melendez y Blanca charming **a ver que les pareció! Hasta la próxima y por favor necesito saber sus opiniones sobre mi fic cualquier duda, crítica lo que queraís! Rewiew! Saludoss!**

**TishaCullen**


	6. Chapter 6

**Descargo de responsabilidad tan sólo la trama del fic es propia salió de mi loca cabeza :D**

_**Siempre te Encontraré**_

_**Capítulo 6**_

Ambos después de su "ducha" se dispusieron a vestirse pero para James no pasó desapercibida la quemadura que Blanca tenía en su costado.

-Blanca ¿Cuándo te hiciste eso?-

Blanca no sabía qué contestar, trasladó su mirada hasta la quemadura

-Esto fue en la habitación de la maldición, no te preocupes su curación es lenta pero poco a poco lo va haciendo-dijo saliendo del apuro técnicamente no le había mentido, lo único que no mencionó en que visita.

-Claro, oye voy a llamar a todos para citarlos mientras que terminas de prepararte-la besó y se dirigió a la sala.

Blanca se colocó unos vaqueros ajustados y una camisa de color blanca antes de colocarse esta, fijo su mirada en la marca de su antebrazo su padre le contó que era una marca de nacimiento su madre también la tenía, le dijo que esa marca guardaba muchos secretos pero ella nunca entendió a que quiso referirse su padre con eso, era una pluma, esta pasó sus dedos por encima pero negó para sí y terminó de alistarse.

…

En la tienda del señor Gold

Bella fue a la sala en la cual había una rueca la tejía hilo de oro, Rumpel era el que hacía trabajar la rueca concentrado en su labor al parecer no se había percatado de la presencia de la chica.

-Rumpel me lo prometiste no más…magia…-dijo en tono acusador elevando la voz.

Este paro en su labor alzó la mirada hacia la chica lentamente y se levantó.

-Bella te prometí que no huiríamos y que lucharíamos todos juntos, pues necesitamos estar preparados es muy importante si al menos queremos tener una oportunidad, si no fuera así, no lo haría.-

-¿No mientes?-preguntó la chica.

-A ti nunca, ya no más mentiras entre nosotros.-

-Te quiero-dijo la chica-Roja me ha dicho que el Príncipe quiere vernos en la cafetería que tiene algo que contarnos al parecer es una buena noticia ¿Vendrás conmigo?-

-Bella lo siento ya sabes que no agrado mucho, pues id vos y divertíos no os preocupéis por mí seguiré buscando algo que nos pueda ayudar en la batalla.-dijo tranquilo.

-Gracias mi vida te amo- y tras decir esto se besaron.

…..

En la orilla del bosque

-¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?-preguntó secamente Cora

-Claro, estuve digamos que, reconociendo el pueblo y le tengo cierta información sobre los príncipes…- dijo con una sonrisa macabra.

-¿Qué averiguó mi hábil capitán?-

-En la tarde los queridos príncipes darán una gran noticia sus amigos más allegados todos reunidos en la cafetería del pueblo, no sé rebosaba el ambiente en felicidad, no dude que me daban arcadas buag-dijo el pirata.

-Irás allí y averiguarás cual es la "gran noticia"- Cora recalcó estas dos últimas palabras.

-¿Y qué hará usted mi Lady?-

-Me presentare a la sociedad-dijo soltando una risa escalofriante.

….

A la tarde todos se habían reunido en Granny´s, los enanitos, Bella, Cenicienta, Thomas, Roja y su abuela por supuesto, Pepito Grillo, Gepetto, Pinocho, el Hada azul, y Emma recién entraba con Henry, los príncipes aun no llegaban.

-¡Emma!, que bien que llegaste, tú debes de saber algo suelta suelta- dijo Roja dando saltitos y convirtiendo a Emma en el centro de atención.

Antes de contestar las puertas se abrieron dando paso a la pareja de príncipes ambos rebosaban felicidad.

-Vaya hasta que por fin llegáis-dijo Roja acercándose y dando un abrazo a Blanca.

Saludaron a todos Emma cruzó la mirada con su madre interrogante, esta solo asintió y Emma sonrió.

-Amigos os he reunido aquí pues tengo algo que anunciar, mi familia se agrandará Blanca-tras decir esto cogió su mano-está esperando un bebé.-dijo y ambos se miraron y se dieron un corto beso, la multitud aplaudió y todos uno a uno los fueron felicitando, Emma estuvo conversando con Ashley, Rubí y a su lado estaba parado August observándola Emma al verlo se abrazó a él.

-¿Estás bien?...-

-Sí, gracias a ti por romper el hechizo, tú me salvaste y por fin mi padre recordó, ¿Me dejaras que te invite a un whisky en agradecimiento?-

-¿Whisky? Bueno hay que celebrar ¿no?, acepto-

-Y sigues siendo la sheriff, parece que has recuperado todo lo que la vida te quito… tus padres, tu hijo-dijo el chico

-Sí la verdad es que no me puedo quejar-dijo observando a sus padres que charlaban felices con sus amigos y su hijo que estaba al lado de su abuelo.

-Y el ¿Amor? ¿También te lo ha devuelto?-

-No eso se perdió hace mucho y no tengo interés en recuperarlo con tener a mis padres y a mi hijo soy feliz.-

-Pareciera que le hubieras colocado una armadura a tu corazón…-dijo pensativo.

-Algo así…-

Se escuchó un estruendo en el exterior y todos salieron alarmados cual fue la sorpresa de todos cuando vieron a la figura de una mujer que algunas conocían a la perfección.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-demandó Blanca que se situó delante de todos a su lado agarrándole la mano estaba James a su otro lado estaba Emma detrás de esta Henry y los demás hacían un semicírculo a su alrededor.

-No había modo de regresar-dijo Emma.

-Pues ya veis amigas, en mi diccionario no existe la palabra imposible.-

¿A qué has venido?-Demandó James con tono autoritario.

-Sólo he venido a saludar, quería conocer este mundo, ya que nuestro mundo quedó en ruinas después de la maldición, también a ver a mi hija, reencontrarme con ella nada más-dijo con una voz encantadora.

-¿Y por qué será que no me creo nada?-dijo Blanca encarándola, James la agarró de la cintura no permitiría que avanzara más.

-Vaya querida, has cambiado mucho te has vuelto muy desconfiada de pequeña eras todo lo contrario- dijo tranquila

-Contesta a mi pregunta.- demandó

-Bueno aunque ese no fuera mi fin, ¿qué os importa?, nadie lo va a impedir.

-Te equivocas yo no te lo permitiré-dijo David desafiante.

-Tranquilo príncipe, yo usted disfrutaría de lo que le ha otorgado la vida pues nunca se sabe…-dijo sonriendo Cora

-No dejaré que interfiera en nuestras vidas, ¿Qué hará la reina de corazones? ¿Nos cortarás la cabeza Cora? adelante-dijo acercándose peligrosamente a Cora, David intentó detenerla-Blanca no sigas-dijo en voz baja.

-¿Sabes? Me recuerdas a alguien… pero no recuerdo…ah sí, esa mirada desafiante, esa actitud altanera…sin duda eres su hija, eres tan salvaje como ella.-Le contestó mirándola y acercándose aun más.

David atrajo a Blanca hacia él, se estaba acercando demasiado.

-Id tranquilos pues mi llegada no interferirá al menos por ahora y no dudes que nos volveremos a ver Blancanieves-dicho esto desapareció.

David abrazó a Blanca esta parecía estar en sus pensamientos y así era se le había quedado en su cabeza la frase "sin duda eres su hija, eres tan salvaje como ella" ese apodo ya lo había escuchado antes…

…**..Flash back…**

Una Blanca de apenas siete años llegaba al castillo con su vestido roto, toda sucia volvía del bosque cómo hacia a menudo ya que le encantaba pasar el día en la tranquilidad del bosque junto a los animalillos, cabalgando, practicando con su arco o caminando, se le había hecho tarde, y al entrar en el castillo se dio cuenta que tenían visita se escondió tras las columnas y escuchó la voz de su padre.

-Me tiene preocupado nunca llega tan tarde-dijo el rey

-Parece mentira que no te hayas acostumbrado su madre también era una salvaje…-

-Cállate, nunca vuelvas a hablar así de ella y mucho menos de mi pequeña-

-Por eso murió por estar donde no le correspondía si hubiera ejercido como una verdadera reina, seguiría aquí aunque eso no me agradaría, ella lo buscó…

-Basta, retírate y más vale que cierres la boca delante de mi hija, ella no debe saber aun no está preparada, vete y decidle a vuestra hija que mañana habrá un baile para anunciar nuestra boda.- Sentenció el rey.

A Blanca se le aguaron los ojos ¿quién se creía ella para hablar así de su madre…

…**.Fin Flash back…..**

-Blanca, Blanca- decía David sosteniéndola por los hombros y mirándola a los ojos.

Ella reaccionó al llamado y lo miró, luego se aferró a él en un abrazo apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de este.

-¿en qué pensabas?-le susurró David en el oído.

-Tenemos que ver a Regina ella debe saber algo.-dijo Blanca levantando la voz

-Esperad, Regina no sabe nada está igual que todos nosotros-dijo Bella-Al igual que Rumpel ambos están buscando la manera de poder pararla por favor confiar en él, me lo prometió está de nuestro lado-

-Bueno será mejor que nos retiremos a descansar, a partir de mañana estad atentos e informadme si observáis algo extraño yo investigaré acerca de Cora, debemos permanecer unidos-dijo James con tono autoritario.

**Holaa aquí os dejo otro! Espero que les haya gustado! Ahora empezaran los problemas… en especial para la familia Charming! Por favor Reviews no cuesta nada necesito vuestra opinión! Gracias a **Viky16melendez **por apoyar mi fic!** **espero que actualices pronto tu fic jeje me encanta! Hasta la próxima! Saludos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Siempre te encontraré!**

**Capítulo 7**

Roja se acercó a Blanca y la alejó de la multitud.

-¿Blanca que ocurre? Te conozco bien algo tienes-dijo en un susurro mirándola seria.

-Por favor sácame de aquí y te contaré pero no quiero que David note que estoy mal, por favor – dijo desesperada

-Ve detrás de la cafetería me reuniré contigo allí-

Roja observó que James hablaba con Gruñón, Thomas y Bella, Emma había vuelto dentro del local con August, Henry charlaba con Ashley y el resto de los enanos, algunos ya se habían marchado, aprovechó que todos conversaban a causa de Cora para ir con Blanca.

Blanca estaba sentada abrazada a sus piernas con la cabeza escondida entre ellas, derramaba lágrimas silenciosas pero no cesaban y en su interior se formulaba miles de preguntas. ¿Cómo es que Cora conocía a su madre? ¿Quién creía que era para juzgarla? ¿Porqué la llamaba salvaje? Si ella murió enferma tres meses después del parto según le confesó su padre, por qué en ese recuerdo Cora decía que si no hubiera estado en donde no le correspondía no hubiera muerto, acaso su padre la engañó con la muerte de su madre, tenía que averiguarlo, quería conocer la verdad tenía derecho pues era su madre.

-Ya estoy aquí tranquila, ¿Qué pasa?-dijo Roja al ver a su amiga así.

Esta se levantó y la abrazó

-Gracias por estar ahí siempre-

-Blanca por favor dime-reclamó Roja

-Estoy preocupada por la llegada de Cora-mintió aunque no del todo.

-No te preocupes tienes a James contigo juntos derrotareis a quién se os ponga por delante, y sabéis que estamos con vosotros-

-Eso no lo dudes juntos podremos derrotarla, y nunca dejaría que os pasara nada-dijo David que apareció andando hacia ellas, Estas se sorprendieron pues Roja se había cerciorado que estaba ocupado.

-Encantador-dijo Blanca recuperándose un poco.

-Bueno yo voy a ver si mi abuela necesita algo-tras decir esto se marchó.

David se detuvo frente a Mary Margaret mirándola con esos profundos ojos azules y llenos de amor.

-Me despedí de Thomas y los demás entonces no te vi y me asusté pero vi a Roja irse y decidí seguirla, sabes que siempre te encontraré.-dijo James con una de sus sonrisas.

-Lo sé y eso me tranquiliza, no sabes cuánto-le dijo Blanca sinceramente, él puso sus manos en su cintura y la atrajo hacia él dejando una distancia de apenas centímetros entre sus labios.

-Te amo y siempre os protegeré sois mi familia, estaremos juntos-dijo esto acercándose más.

-Eres mi vida-dijo Blanca y tornó sus manos alrededor del cuello para luego besarlo.

….

Tres meses después…

Parece que el ambiente en el pueblo estaba más calmado nadie había visto a Cora desde el día de la cafetería, y había ausencia de problemas eso preocupaba demasiado al príncipe qué intentaba localizar el paradero de esta, Emma sin embargo se encargaba de vigilar a Regina, M. Margaret tuvo que pedir en la escuela la baja por maternidad adelantada, pues estaba teniendo un difícil embarazo, eso creían todos, pero la verdad era otra, esos "Recuerdos", las noches de insomnio, y sobre todo la marca de su piel le ardía desde hace unos días es cómo si le estuviera previniendo de algo, ya se le empieza a notar como su barriga iba creciendo, su estado era de cuatro meses.

Blanca decidió salir a dar una vuelta a despejar la mente un poco, al comenzar el paseo observaba las tiendas pero por poco tiempo ya que le vino a la mente la discusión que tuvo con David hace unos días y que desde entonces el ambiente entre ellos era tenso.

…**..Flash Back…**

Estaban dando un paseo cogidos de la mano, Blanca vio a David muy pensativo y quiso saber el motivo.

-Encantador ¿hay algo que no me hayas contado?, te noto ausente…-dijo desviando su mirada.

-Bueno a ti no te puedo ocultar nada, estoy cerca de descubrir la conexión entre Storybrook y nuestro reino, podremos regresar es fantástico me están ayudando los enanos al parecer esta unión se encuentra en el bosque, si Cora vino a Storybrook nosotros volveremos a nuestro reino-dijo luego al ver que la cara de Blanca no expresaba la misma felicidad que le causaba a él…

-¿Qué? ¿No quieres volver? -Dijo incrédulo mirándola sin entender.

-Aquí tenemos a Emma…-pero antes de terminar David la cortó, detuvo el paso.

-Emma regresara a donde siempre debió estar y Henry también.-

-No te imaginas como quedó todo luego del hechizo-dijo alterada

-No es problema, lo reconstruiremos-dijo David

-Ojalá fuera tan fácil como crees, todo quedó en ruinas, ya nada se parece a lo que fue está en tinieblas-siguió alzando la voz.

-Tranquila, todos seremos más felices allí, encontraré la manera-

-No se trata sólo de eso James nuestra hija y nieto se han criado en este mundo, no saben nada del nuestro, lo comprobé con Emma, además ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que Emma quiera eso? Y si lo piensas no sé si Henry podría ir a nuestro mundo él nació aquí… no podemos arrancarlos de su mundo aun que nos duela James y yo no quiero regresar si el precio es dejar a Henry aquí y tener a Emma en casa siendo infeliz- dijo enfadada y continuó su paso más acelerado dejando aun James en blanco, que al volver en sí…

-¿Dónde vas? Estamos hablando-

-Yo ya terminé, y voy a la cafetería, te dejo para que sigas pensando sólo en ti-dijo malhumorada.

James giró sobre sus pies y se encaminó molesto hacia casa.

Pero lo cierto es que Blanca no fue a la cafetería no sabe como acabó en la tienda del señor Gold, cuando…

-M. Margaret un gusto volver a verla, la esperaba- dijo el señor Gold desde el mostrador.

-¿Me esperaba? ¿Por qué?- dijo extrañada.

-Relájese, al parecer no ha tenido un buen día, ¿Qué tal su embarazo?-dijo con calma Rumpel

-Basta ¿Por qué me esperaba?-dijo seria.

-Sólo quería darle algo qué le será de ayuda en un futuro-

-¿A mí? No le he pedido nada, ¿Qué es lo que quiere darme? Y ¿A qué precio?-dijo esta.

-Por favor calma sólo le pido que lo guarde usted, es la única capaz de enfrentar a Cora, de usted dependerá todo, usted está destinada a librarnos de ella, llévelo siempre con usted-dijo poniendo sobre el mostrador un colgante- cuídelo como si de su vida se tratara y por nada del mundo deje que caiga en manos de Cora pues será nuestro fin, lo que le estoy dando señorita Blanchard es nuestro único billete para sobrevivir a su maldad eso incapacitará su magia, no le costará nada pues está salvando la vida de todos y dentro de todos se encuentra Bella a la que le prometí ayudar, cójalo, y no mencione nada de esto a nadie, usted nunca estuvo aquí, buenas noches Blancanieves.

Blanca cogió el colgante, y se marchó, sentía a alguien seguirla así que procuró aligerar el paso.

…**..Fin Flash Back…**

M. Margaret suspiró, su cabeza era un vaivén de recuerdos tantos que incluso la mareaban, decidió ir a la cafetería y así visitar a Rubí y de paso tomarse un chocolate y un dulce, se sentía hambrienta lo cierto es que ahora comía por dos con esa idea se asomó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

….

Emma se encontraba en la comisaría cuando oyó la puerta, alzó la mirada.

-Hola Señorita-

-¿Qué hace aquí?, creí que nos veríamos mañana-dijo

-El caso es que vengo para darle la enhorabuena posee los suficientes conocimientos sobre la magia para defender al pueblo, nuestras clases han concluido después de estos tren intensos meses lo ha conseguido-dijo el señor Gold.

-Espero que sirva de algo-contestó Emma

-Tan sólo te falta creer en ti, debes buscar en tu interior- Tras decir esto se despidió.

En la cafetería M. Margaret se encontraba en una de las mesas pegadas a la ventana, el local estaba lleno y Rubí no daba abasto, en cinco minutos se acercó a la mesa de su amiga llevándole el chocolate.

-Aquí tienes mami un chocolate con nata y una pizca de canela-dijo Rubí amablemente.

-Gracias- dijo sonriendo.

-Por cierto ten-dijo dándole un papiro enrollado por un lazo rojo sangre- lo han dejado por la mañana dijeron que era para ti, es un tipo que venía frecuentemente pero hacía tiempo que no lo veía la verdad era muy peculiar-dijo Rubí

-¿Peculiar?-preguntó Blanca.

-Sí ¿sabes? Le falta una mano en su lugar tenía un garfio, bueno mi abuela me reclama voy a seguir trabajando-se despidió Rubí para seguir sirviendo en las mesas.

-Sí no te preocupes-dijo M. Margaret, ella observó el papiro, ¿Qué querrá? Tal vez contenga información sobre Cora dijo para sí, guardó el papiro en si bolso tendría que esperar a tener privacidad para leerlo.

…..

Bella estaba en la biblioteca, se encontraba en su mesa ojeando algunos libros.

-Hola querida, venía a invitarte a cenar-se escuchó.

-Claro que acepto, pero como es eso ¿no estabas sumergido en algún modo de salvarnos de esa mujer?-

-Ya he hecho todo lo que estaba en mis manos, he instruido a Emma la única capaz de hacerle frente con su mismo juego la magia, y también por si eso fallara digamos que tengo un as guardado-dijo

-Prométeme que no morirá nadie de los nuestros que si ese fuera el caso los intentarías salvar-

-Pues claro, tranquila lo único que he hecho es predecir el destino y digamos que me he anticipado, pronto llegará la tormenta pero hasta ese momento, disfrutemos con una exquisita cena-dijo Rumpel tendiéndole el brazo a Bella para que esta lo tomase.

….

**Holaa ante todo Feliz Navidad!, ¿Que les pareció?, ¿Qué contendrá el papiro?, Vaya parece que Blanca y Charming no se ponen de acuerdo y el ambiente está tenso entre ellos , y eso no facilita nada el embarazo de esta. Rumpel ha preparado el terreno… ¿pero será eso suficiente para detener a Cora?... Rewiews! Porfavor! Necesito saber si les gustó Gracias a Viky16melendez espero que te haya gustado! **

**Hasta prontoo!**

**TishaCullen**


	8. Chapter 8

**Siempre te Encontraré!**

(Descargo responsabilidad ouat no es mío por desgracia jeje tan solo la historia del fic es mia)

**Capítulo 8**

David se encontraba en la casa con Henry este hacía los deberes y su abuelo lo observaba reflexionando sobre la discusión con Blanca, debía hallar la manera de saber que Henry podría regresar con ellos sin problemas. Estaba preocupado por Blanca más bien por su comportamiento, no sabía si era a causa de las malditas hormonas pero cada vez chocaban más. Pero en cierto modo dejando a un lado las hormonas era feliz ya se le empezaba a notar el embarazo a su esposa pronto tendrían la oportunidad que les arrebató la vida con Emma, criarían a este bebé por encima de todo, Blanca no quería decirle el sexo del bebé, el fantaseaba que fuera un niño, y criarlo en su reino junto con Emma y Henry.

La cerradura sonó era M. Margaret entró a la sala dejó el abrigo en la percha.

-Abuela-dijo Henry saltando de la silla para abrazarla ella cerró el abrazo.

-Haciendo los deberes, ¿necesitas ayuda?-dijo sonriéndole.

-De momento no, pero gracias-dijo Henry

-Avísame si te surge alguna duda, ya que tu abuelo solo entiende de espadas y corceles-dijo desviando la mirada hasta el sofá donde se encontraba el susodicho.

-Jodidas hormonas-susurro por lo bajo David.

Henry lo oyó y se echó a reír al ver la instantánea cara de reproche de su abuela.

M. Margaret subió escaleras arriba hasta su habitación luego cerró la puerta se quitó el colgante y lo introdujo en un bolsillo de su chaqueta una vez que se la quitó, se dio una ducha caliente, notaba como sus músculos se relajaban, al salir se colocó un camisón de raso color blanco le llegaba a medio muslo, se miró al espejo de perfil y observó su vientre posando sus manos sobre él, escuchó un crujido provenía de la puerta y al fijar su vista vio a David dejado caer en el marco de la puerta.

-Perdón-dijo acercándose a ella-Te ves hermosa.

-Príncipe, yo…-

-Déjame hablar por favor, lo siento perdóname me comporté como un egoísta tenías razón me cegó la idea de regresar y no pensé en mis prioridades-dijo rodeando la cintura de esta con sus manos y atrayéndola delicadamente hacia él- Mi familia, ante todo.

-¿Qué le parece príncipe si olvidamos lo sucedido?-dijo Blanca dándole un beso.

-Me parece bien-dijo sonriendo

-Voy a ver si Henry necesita algo, además yo no soy de las que se meten en el baño cuando alguien se está duchando-dijo inquisidora mente, posó otro beso algo más largo en los labios de David, tras esto el susodicho rió.

….

-¿Mi Lady me había llamado?-dijo Garfio entrando en unos de los despachos de su barco.

-¿Hiciste lo que te encargué?-

-Por supuesto Blancanieves ya posee la carta en sus manos-dijo este sonriendo

-Magnífico, vamos debemos prepararnos, esto sólo ha hecho el comienzo-dijo Cora.

Sacó un libro y arrancó unas de las páginas, miró a Garfio,

-Te daré una tripulación, es tu premio, por ahora-

Esta sopló la página y las palabras parecían despegarse del papel hasta que desapareció y delante de sus narices había cinco guardias con armadura negra y armados con espadas.

-Maldita sea-Gritó Cora.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Deberían ser veinte al menos, no seis y debían ser piratas no soldados, parece que la magia no funciona muy bien aquí-comentó pensativa.

…

En casa de los príncipes el sol anunciando el nuevo día se introdujo por la ventana. El príncipe abrió los ojos y se topo con el bello rostro de su esposa, que aun dormía, este puso una mano en su vientre, y se acercó hasta darle un beso en la mejilla y susurrarle un Te quiero, luego se levanto y ya vestido observó a su esposa dormía profundamente, parecía una niña, David sonrió ante la idea, pero entonces notó inquieta a Blanca sus facciones se endurecían, y murmuraba algo, se sentó a su lado observándola.

-No no, ¡No!-gritó, David se asustó al ver cómo las lágrimas salían sin control de sus ojos.

-Blanca, Blanca- decía llamándola, esta abrió sus ojos de golpe, con una mirada de horror en sus ojos y se incorporó en la cama.

-¿Qué ocurre? , ¿Porqué estas así?- dijo al ver la respiración entrecortada de su esposa. Ella lo miró callada, pues estaba en shock…

….Pesadilla…

Blanca se encontraba en lo que parecía una cabaña de tela estaba oscuro en la tela se distinguían sombras de personas fijó su vista y vio como una sombra al parecer de un guerrero con un hacha en la mano rebanó la cabeza de la otra sombra, ahogó un grito, del exterior se escuchaban gritos de pánico y alaridos de dolor, Blanca se tapó los oídos y cerró los ojos, y susurraba…

-Basta por favor-pero era inútil los gritos se multiplicaban daban escalofríos, abrió los ojos sin quitar las manos de sus oídos, volvió a fijar su vista en la tela y de nuevo una imagen aparecía de nuevo sólo que esta vez parecía la sombra de una mujer por su delgada sombra y cabello largo.

-No no-dijo viendo la escena volvió a cerrar los ojos fuertes y gritó- ¡No!

….

Blanca volvió en sí, ante la atenta mirada de su marido.

¿Estás bien? Ahora cuéntame cual es el motivo-dijo David tranquilo cogiéndole una mano.

-No lo recuerdo…-dijo perdida- ¡ah!-se quejó pues sintió que su antebrazo le ardía, esta inmediatamente fijó la mirada de donde provenía el dolor, de su marca de nacimiento.

-¿Estás bien que pasa?-dijo David asustado

-Ya ya ha pasado- dijo volviendo a la normalidad y controlando su respiración- Mi marca desde hace un par de meses me está dando algunos problemas, sólo es eso-

David observó la marca.

-Tendremos que ir al hospital, para estar tranquilos-dijo abrazándola.

Entonces sonaron dos o tres golpes en la puerta, y del otro lado se escuchó…

-Vamos David se nos hará tarde- dijo Emma.

-Voy, cinco minutos-dijo el aludido

-Llegarás tarde, ve tranquilo-le dijo su esposa en un susurro.

-Está bien, si te sigue dando problemas avísame ¿Entendido?-su esposa asintió, le dio un beso intenso, ella pasó las manos alrededor del cuello atrayéndolo más a ella.

-Sabes no quiero separarme de ti jamás, Hoy en especial tengo un mal presentimiento-comentó triste Blanca.

-Tranquila princesa, te veré a la hora de almorzar-dijo besándola de nuevo- Jamás permitiría que te separaran de mí eres mi vida-tras decir esto se marchó. A los 2 minutos escuchó la puerta todos se habían marchado, ella bajó aun en camisón se preparó dos raciones tortitas que olían delicioso y un chocolate caliente, se sentó a disfrutar de su desayuno, una vez que terminó recogió todo, fregó los platos y subió a su habitación abrió el armario y escogió unos jeans ajustados y una blusa rosa pastel que disimulaba su vientre algo abultado, salió del baño ya vestida y peinada ya que luego de dormir su pelo estaba alborotado. Hizo la cama, en las sabanas estaba impregnado el aroma de su príncipe, sonrió ante tan agradable olor, le encantaba. Cogió el medallón que le regaló el señor Gold y lo enganchó en su pantalón por debajo de su camisa, se colocó unas botas sin tacón, y de repente otra vez esa molesta quemazón, entonces fue instantáneo, miró su bolso.

-El pergamino-susurró y a toda velocidad abrió su bolso y lo sacó, se quedó observándolo, no sabía si debería abrirlo pero entonces ¿Qué haría? Diablos voy a abrirlo decidió al fin, deslizó el lazo rojo sangre y estiró el pergamino y se dispuso a leer…

….

En casa de Regina…Cora se presentó sin avisar.

-Hola hija ¿cómo has estado?-dijo Cora con desaire.

Regina se sobresaltó ya que no la esperaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que no te ayudaría no quiero ser igual que tú-

-¿Qué ocurre aquí con la magia?-dijo Cora sin rodeos.

-En este mundo no hay magia, es muy escasa- dijo Regina

-Ajam…-insto a que siguiera-

-Sólo se eso aquí la magia es muy escasa yo no puedo ponerla en práctica no tengo suficiente-confesó pero enseguida se arrepintió de su confesión.

-No te preocupes querida, yo te ayudaré-Cora estiró el brazo e introdujo su mano en el pecho de su hija y extrajo su corazón, con una malvada sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Porqué?-preguntó Regina-¿Venganza?-

-Sí, pero no te preocupes pues no eres la razón de mi ira, no morirás-confesó a su hija.

-¿Entonces?-dijo Regina con miedo

-Tal vez, míralo así… a lo mejor este es tu destino ser mi marioneta hija… -dijo apretando el corazón luego lo guardó en un cofre y desapareció tras una cortina de humo gris. Regina se retorció.

…..

En la cafetería de la abuelita se encontraban los príncipes almorzando…

-¿Te ha dado más problemas?-dijo David sacando de sus pensamientos a su esposa.

-No-dijo sonriendo-¿Príncipe?

David fijo su vista en ella.

-¿Podría tenerlo toda la tarde para mí?-dijo Blanca con una mirada que sabía perfectamente que nunca le negaría.

-Me ofendes preguntándomelo-dijo haciéndose el ofendido-¿Qué quieres hacer?-

-sorpréndeme-dijo pícaramente M. Margaret.

-Está bien-dijo sonriendo-Pues entonces vamos-dijo levantándose y despidiéndose de Rubí.

Al salir de la cafetería David agarró la mano de Blanca jalándola suavemente para que lo siguiera cuando escucharon una voz a sus espaldas.

-Vaya príncipe así que al fin logró rescatar a su familia, enhorabuena, y veo que tendrá otro heredero la pena es que no hay reino-dijo con veneno en sus palabras.

David soltó a Blanca y se situó delante de ella.

….

**Hola aquí os dejo el siguiente, espero que os guste y también espero vuestros rewiews! Que alegría ya queda menos para que finalice el parón navideño de la serie! =D Hecho de menos los rewiews d mis chicas!** Viky16melendez** y** Blanca charming **Espero que esteis bien y volvaís pronto! Gracias por vuestros fabulosos rewiews que me motivan para seguir!**

**Feliz año Nueevo! nos leemos pronto!**

**TishaCullen**


	9. Chapter 9

**Siempre te encontraré!**

**Capítulo 9**

-¿Qué queréis? Eso no es de vuestra incumbencia más vale que os alejéis de aquí-

-Solo quiero que sepas que no me he olvidado de ti -dijo el rey Jorge alejándose.

-David-dijo Blanca cogiéndole la mano.

Él se giró quedando frente a frente.

-No le hagas caso, lo único que quiere es desmoronarnos y jamás lo conseguirá, vamos ya sé qué haremos- sonrió.

En casa de Regina

-Así que tendrás un tío/a...-dijo Regina charlando con Henry-¿Y te gusta la idea?

-Claro que sí yo le enseñaré a montar a caballo y jugaremos a las espadas-decía el chico entusiasmado.

-¿Y si es una niña?, no creo que le gusten las espadas.

-No lo había pensado…-dijo el chico-ya pensaré en algo-

-Mientras que piensas ¿por qué no almorzamos?-dijo Regina.

-Sí tengo hambre-admitió riendo, luego que su estómago rugiera.

En las caballerizas….

-David ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-dijo intrigada

-Se paciente Blanca, espérame aquí- dijo intentando aparentar seriedad, pues en realidad se estaba divirtiendo.

A los diez minutos volvió David con un caballo blanco con crines grises.

-¿No entiendo?-dijo Blanca pero David la cortó cogiéndole una mano sonriendo le dijo…

-¿Aceptaría un paseo con su príncipe azul? Mi hermosa princesa-dijo haciendo una reverencia y guiñándole un ojo.

-Por favor príncipe-hizo un ademán para que él subiera primero.

-Oh no- dijo ayudándola a montar ella primero, él se subió luego quedando detrás de ella rodeándola con los brazos y sujetando las riendas entre sus manos, esta posó su espalda contra el pecho de su príncipe se sintió tranquila y protegida se apaciguaron todos sus temores.

-Le recuerdo que está embarazada no voy a correr riesgos siempre te cuidaré, además me gusta más así, te tengo acorralada y no puedes escapar de mí-le susurró en el oído

Blanca sonrió, ambos emprendieron su paseo a caballo por el bosque. Tras media hora llegaron a un pequeño claro… David detuvo al caballo y bajó de él, luego ayudo a Blanca.

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó David, Blanca observó el claro, era precioso los tenues rayos de sol luchaban por entrar entre las ramas de los árboles e iluminaban el claro.

-Es precioso-dijo Blanca admirando el paisaje, David ató al caballo en unos de los árboles, mientras este pastaba tranquilamente.

Pasó un brazo por la cintura de esta, ella sonrió y lo besó, el beso era lento ambos disfrutaban el uno del otro, pero Blanca puso fin a este.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo extrañado David.

-Ven-dijo cogiéndole de la mano y guiándole al centro del prado se sentaron en el pasto, Blanca sin soltarle la mano a su príncipe empezó a hablar mirando al frente.

-Príncipe quiero que elijas el nombre de nuestro bebé, ya que el de Emma lo elegí yo, sin consultarte, quiero que lo decidas tú-dijo fijando la vista en su príncipe que la miraba con adoración.

-¿De verdad?-dijo feliz.

-Claro, dime ¿Qué nombre te gustaría?-dijo Blanca recostada en el pecho de este.

El príncipe se quedó pensando-Si es niña Elena-dijo mirándola esta asintió dejándolo proseguir.-Y si es niño…-dudó

-¿Qué te parece David?-

-¿Lo harías?-preguntó con alegría.

-Sí, aunque David me hizo sufrir sé que en verdad me amaba y quería estar conmigo, lo perdoné, al fin y al cabo siempre fue mi príncipe-dijo mirándolo a los ojos y sonriéndole.

-Te amo -dijo David dando un beso a su esposa. Luego se separó y sacó de un bolsillo de su chaqueta una cajita envuelta en papel de regalo del tamaño de la palma de la mano y se la tendió a Blanca.

-Te dije que tenía una sorpresa para ti, espero que te guste-dijo dándole el regalo.

Ella lo miró con ternura, lo desenvolvió y abrió la caja contenía un pequeño par de zapatitos de lana blancos con preciosos lazos en color verde pastel.

-Son preciosos-dijo emocionada.

David se levantó y tendió la mano a su esposa para ayudarla a levantarse cuando lo hicieron el príncipe posó sus manos en la cintura de Blanca.

-He pensado que sería bueno comprar una casa más grande para cuando nazca nuestro bebé así estaremos más cómodos ¿no crees?-dijo David

-Me parece perfecto-dijo y lo besó.

-Es hora de regresar-dijo David

-¿Tan pronto?-preguntó apenada Blanca bajando la mirada.

-Está oscureciendo, además quedamos con Emma en donde la abuelita ¿Recuerdas?-le dijo David, levantando el mentón para cruzar sus miradas

-Es cierto, no la hagamos esperar-

…

Henry se encontraba en casa de Regina el terminaba sus deberes, antes de que Emma viniera a recogerlo.

-¿Y as sabido algo de ella?-preguntó Henry

-¿de quién?-preguntó aunque sabía perfectamente a quién se refería.

-De tu madre, a mí me lo puedes contar yo confío en ti-

-Henry-dijo emocionada y lo abrazó-Ella estuvo aquí, buscaba mi ayuda pero se la negué-confesó, pero en ese instante Regina se retorció.

-Mamá ¿Qué te sucede?-dijo asustado el chico.

-Llama a la Sheriff rápido-dijo antes de desmayarse, Henry agarró el teléfono marcó el número de su verdadera madre.

….

En la cafetería ambos príncipes cruzaron la puerta agarrados.

-Vaya parejita al fin llegáis me muero de hambre-dijo Emma

-Lo siento fue culpa mía-se disculpó M. Margaret.

-¿Y Henry?-preguntó David.

-Cenará con Regina, luego iré a recogerlo-dijo Emma

Después de sentarse cenaron tranquilamente, los príncipes comentaron a Emma la idea de buscar una casa más amplia para estar más cómodos ya que la familia aumentaría, ella estuvo de acuerdo, pero de repente sonó su móvil, miró el número y contestó, conforme pasaban los minutos se le endurecían las facciones.

-Está bien Henry, busca algo para echarle aire una revista o algo enseguida estaré ahí llámame si hay algún cambio, tranquilo chico-dijo Emma colgando y poniéndose en pie.

-¿Qué pasa Henry está bien?-pregunto M. Margaret.

-Sí, dice que Regina y él estaban hablando cuando Regina empezó a retorcerse de dolor y se desmayó, me marcho-

-Espera, te acompañaremos-dijo M. Margaret.

-No, la acompañaré yo no permitiré que corras ningún riesgo, esto podría ser cosa de Cora-dijo dándole un beso en los labios- Te amo- dijo David cogiendo su chaqueta.

-No te preocupes David yo la acompañaré a casa-dijo Ruby sentándose enfrente de su amiga, el aludido asintió y padre e hija salieron corriendo de la cafetería en busca del coche.

-¿Qué tal va todo?-dijo Ruby

-Muy bien, ¿Sabes? James me regaló unos zapatitos para nuestro bebé,-dijo M. Margaret emocionada, sacó la cajita de su bolso que tenía forma de mochila pequeña y se los enseñó a su amiga.

-Son preciosos Blanca- dijo admirándolos-Me encanta verte así amiga feliz junto al hombre qué amas y formando una gran familia, os lo merecéis-ambas sonrieron ante lo dicho por Roja.

-¿Y tú Roja? ¿A conseguido sanar tu corazón?-

-No losé cuando aparezca el indicado lo sabré… Por cierto Blanca ¿Qué contenía aquel papiro que te di?-dijo cambiando el tema.

-Esta mañana lo leí… es complicado…-divagó, entonces lo busco en su bolsa pero no lo encontró-¿Dónde lo habré dejado?-dijo preocupada.

-Cálmate, ¿Qué decía?-

-Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie, por favor-dijo M. Margaret bajando la voz para asegurarse que nadie las escucharía.

-Claro pero ¿Por qué tanto misterio?-cuestionó Ruby

-Sabes que nunca conocí a mi madre…-dijo entre susurros su amiga asintió para que prosiguiera.

-Según mi padre ella murió meses después de mi nacimiento tras una enfermedad-

-Según tu padre… ¿y tú qué crees?-cuestionó

-Si te digo la verdad…dudo que eso sea cierto-confesó Blanca

-Explícate por favor-dijo Roja

-Desde hace meses he tenido algunas visiones o recuerdos llámalos como quieras, y ahí demasiadas cosas qué no encajan, recuerdos de cuando mi padre aun vivía de conversaciones que oí a escondidas entre mi padre y Cora, Cora la llamaba salvaje igual que me dijo a mí la última vez que la vimos y esos recuerdos, a partir de ese día se han ido intensificando y también he tenido algunas pesadillas… que no recuerdo cuando despierto, es desesperante, quiero saber la verdad acerca de mi madre creo que tengo derecho pero la única que sabe la verdad es…-dijo decaída.

-Cora- finalizó la frase de su amiga-No pensarás en buscarla ¿verdad?, sería un suicidio-dijo Roja

-Claro que no, la persona que te dejó el papiro que me diste decía que conocía la verdad y me la revelaría si yo quisiera, me citó en el bosque.

-¿Has hablado con James acerca de esto?-aunque la respuesta ya la supuso…

-No, por favor Roja tú eres la única que lo sabe guarda discreción por favor, ya sé que lo estoy haciendo mal pero… lo veo tan feliz con la noticia de nuestro bebé qué no quiero preocuparlo, me partiría el alma. Además son cosas del pasado…de nuestro mundo, nada que ver con este.

-Pero él es tu marido, no debe haber secretos entre ustedes, deberíais afrontarlo juntos-dijo Rubí

-Se lo contaré todo te lo prometo, sólo me estoy tomando algo de tiempo.-contestó Blanca

-¿irás a esa cita en el bosque?, ¿no sabes quién es?-cuestionó Roja

-No losé, por un lado quiero conocer la verdad…pero-

-Yo te acompañaré me esconderé te prometo que no me notarán, recuerda que estuve ayudando a la sheriff y me felicitó por el trabajo que desempeñé-dijo sonriente-yo te ayudaré amiga-

-No quiero que te arriesgues por mí, no me perdonaría si algo te pasase-dijo Blanca

-No te dejaré sola en esto, o permites que vaya o se lo tendré que contar a vuestro príncipe, por favor es por tu seguridad y la de tu bebé-

-Está bien, te diré lo que haremos…

…

**Holaa ya estoy otra vez por aquí, os he dejado un Snow-Charming debían de desconectar de todo y tener un tiempo para ellos, que también se lo merecen (Espero sus opiniones! =) ) ¿Qué habrá ocurrido con ¿Regina?, al parecer Blanca por fin le revela a alguien sus inquietudes ¿serán ciertas sus teorías?, ¿Qué ocurrirá en el bosque? Todo esto En el próximo capi! Prometo actualizar antes del Domingo! Muchísimas gracias a:**

**Viky16melendez y a ****OncerSwarekJateBazeGirlscout 22**** y te doy la bienvenida gracias por los reewiew espero vuestras opiniones y la de todos los demás me motivan a seguir! **

**Hasta pronto!**

**TishaCullen**


	10. Chapter 10

**Siempre te encontraré!**

**Capitulo 10**

-¿Estás lista mi Lady? es hora de partir… ¿Qué harás?-cuestionó el pirata.

-Le revelaré algo que le quebrará el alma, y se hará añicos.- dijo con una amplia sonrisa malévola-Vamos debemos preparar el espectáculo ya sabes tú tarea, adelante yo enseguida te alcanzaré debo ultimar un detalle-y dicho esto Cora fue a su habitación dentro del barco pirata abrió un cofre y tomó el corazón que había…

…..

En casa de Regina Emma y David habían recién llegado entre los dos acostaron a una Regina aun inconsciente en el sofá, David le tomó el pulso que poco a poco volvía a la normalidad.

-Se despertará dentro de poco su pulso se está normalizando-dijo David

-Se pondrá bien, tranquilo chico-dijo Emma pasándole un brazo hasta su hombro este se aferro a ella.

Poco a poco Regina fue abriendo los ojos.

-¿Qué paso?-dijo Regina desubicada.

-Estábamos hablando y te desmayaste-dijo el pequeño

-Gracias-dijo incorporándose mirando a David y a Emma, pero entonces todo regresó a su mente…

-¿Dónde está Blancanieves?-dijo alarmada.

-A salvo, no la dejé venir.-dijo David dando la espalda a esta.

-¡No!, debéis encontrarla ante que lo haga ella-dijo exasperada.

-¿De qué hablas? Explícate-sentenció Emma.

-¡Cuéntanos todo lo que sepas! ¿Qué ocurre con Blanca?-dijo David nervioso agarrándola de los hombros firmemente.

-Cora va a su encuentro, debéis impedir que dé con ella sino no estoy muy segura qué ocurrirá-dijo nerviosa.

-¿Por qué?-dijo Emma

-No losé, algo trama pero no sé nada más-dijo Regina mientras David marcaba el número de M. Margaret.

-No contesta- dijo David.

-Vamos Roja dijo que la acompañaría a casa, la llamaré por el camino.

-Sí vamos- dijo David

-Henry quédate aquí vendré a buscarte luego-

-Pero yo quiero ir-protestó el muchacho pero ya se había cerrado la puerta cuando terminó la frase.

…

M. Margaret se encontraba en el bosque exactamente en el puente de los trolls.

-¿Hola?, ¿Garfio?-dijo, pero solo se escuchó el eco de su voz, observó a su alrededor pero no vio a nadie

-No querida no soy el capitán Killian, Qué gusto volver a verte Blanca-dijo dejando un espacio de cinco metros entre ellas.

-¿¡Cora que haces tú aquí?!- dijo Blanca retirándose hacia atrás.

-Se de vuestras pesadillas yo podría remediarlas.-

-No gracias.-dijo M. Margaret.

-Pensé que os gustaría saber de vuestra madre-

-¿Qué sabes tú de ella?-demandó

-Más de lo que nunca imaginarías… ¿No te carcome la curiosidad de verla de saber verdaderamente quién era? Llevas demasiado tiempo esperando una respuesta, te han mentido, y ocultado demasiados detalles, y yo te lo puedo mostrar ahora resolvería todas vuestras dudas y las pesadillas cesarían-

-¿Por qué haces esto? Tú jamás me ayudarías-dijo M. Margaret decidida.

-Querida Blanca, yo no tengo nada en contra suya, he venido a por mi hija ¿Sabes ella alguna vez me hizo algo muy feo, vergonzoso para mí. Digamos que vengo a recuperar lo que es mío, usted no es mi objetivo hoy.-dijo Cora tranquilamente

-¿Porqué será Cora que no le creo nada?-

-Creerás cuando te diga que sé que estas esperando un Vástago de vuestro príncipe, el cual tengo en mis manos, podría mataros a los dos en cual instante quisiera con tan solo un movimiento de mano, pero no me interesáis no sois problemas para mí-dijo moviendo lentamente la mano como si fuera a contradecir sus palabras, M. Margaret retrocedió lentamente.

-Hoy me siento generosa, os mostraré como fue la verdadera muerte de vuestra salvaje madre.-diciendo esto apuntó sus manos hacia M. Margaret esta cayó de rodillas y apoyó las manos en el suelo con su mirada perdida hacia abajo en su mente aparecieron imágenes…

…..

David subió a toda velocidad las escaleras de su casa gritando el nombre de M. Margaret abrió la puerta y entró seguido de Emma.

-¡Blanca!-dijo subiendo a su habitación mientras Emma cercioraba que no estuviera abajo.

-¿Está arriba?-preguntó al ver que David no bajaba así que subió las escaleras y se encontró a un David absolutamente estático, perdiendo su mirada en lo que parecía ser un pergamino que sujetaba su mano.

-¿Qué hora es?-Preguntó demandante David.

-Las 00:15 ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?- dijo perdida, David le extendió el pergamino y Emma leyó…

**_-o-_**

**_Querida Blancanieves,_**

**_Al parecer se le está revelando una verdad que fue enterrada en el pasado,_**

**_Yo podría aclarar todas vuestras dudas y acabar con vuestros pesares,_**

**_Parece que ha descubierto que todo lo que su padre le contó fue una vil mentira, su madre no murió de una enfermedad._**

**_Creo que está interesada en este tema, es muy delicado así que si quiere respuestas sobre lo que en realidad le ocurrió a su madre…_**

**_Soy la única persona que puede ayudarla, es vuestra única oportunidad de saber sobre vuestra difunta madre_**

**_La espero a medianoche en el Puente de los Trolls_**

**_Pero recuerde es un secreto si alguien la acompaña lo sabré y no iré a nuestro encuentro._**

**_-o-_**

-¿Crees que ha ido?-dijo Emma

-Estoy seguro-dijo cogiendo el papel de las manos de Emma y haciéndola una bola se la metió en el bolsillo y fue escaleras abajo cuando abrió la puerta…

-Espera voy contigo.-dijo Emma siguiéndolo.

-No quédate aquí Emma será peligroso-dijo David

-¿Cómo? Te recuerdo que soy la Sheriff, es mi madre y no dejaré a mi padre sólo en esto, y se cuidarme perfectamente-sentenció cruzándose de brazos.

David se giró sobre los pies la miró a los ojos-no perdamos más tiempo-dijo dándole una media sonrisa David había descubierto que Emma era tan testaruda como su esposa.

….

M. Margaret aun en la misma posición y con la mente pérdida en lo que la reina de corazones le mostraba no se percató que su cuerpo comenzó a temblar violentamente y sus ojos se cristalizaban, pero esta parecía estar en otra parte.

Roja no pudo más y saltó de su escondite corriendo hacia su amiga posicionándose a su lado.

-¡Basta! ¡¿Qué le estás haciendo?!-dijo Roja observando cómo temblaba el cuerpo de su amiga y como las lágrimas se agolpaban para salir de sus ojos.

-Tú loba entrometida ¡largo de aquí!- y la aventó contra un árbol.

La espalda de Roja rebotó en el tronco muy bruscamente y cayó al suelo la espalda le dolía pero aún así no podía dejar de observar a su amiga.

-Por favor déjala, no sigas, cógeme a mí-pero Cora la ignoraba estaba centrada en Blanca está seguía empeorando su cuerpo temblaba con más violencia, entonces de repente...

...

En la entrada del bosque padre e hija corrían pero había una persona en el camino que hizo que se detuvieran.

-Vaya Suan que de tiempo sin vernos, lo siento pero no puedo dejaros pasar-dijo Garfio sonriendo y observando a Emma.

-Capitán vaya a conseguido venir, me temo que nos saludaremos en otra ocasión no tengo tiempo para juegos-dijo levantó su mano y cerró los dedos alrededor de Garfio apareció una nube de humo color dorado.

-Que has hecho Suan no puedo moverme, maldita seas-

Entonces se escuchó un grito de dolor al fondo del bosque y a David un escalofrío le recorrió su espina dorsal.

-Emma después hablaremos de esto, vamos!- demandó David echando a correr, un mal presentimiento lo invadió.

...

M. Margaret ahogó un alarido escalofriante en su garganta, sentía sus nervios a flor de piel su corazón latía como si quisiera salirse de su pecho, respiración entrecortada, otra vez sintió las ganas de gritar está vez no pudo ahogarlo y se escuchó en toda la zona luego de esto cayó inconsciente.

-NO!, Blanca-dijo Roja haciendo un esfuerzo por llegar hasta ella puso la cabeza de está en sus rodillas y la llamó pero no mostraba signo de consciencia. Roja giró su cabeza buscando a Cora pero lo único que vió fue una nube de humo morado que desapareció.

-Blanca no me hagas esto por favor reacciona-gritaba entre llantos-Te dije que era una locura..

-Roja-dijo David al lejos reconoció su voz este al ver la silueta de su esposa aceleró seguido de Emma.

Llegando al lado de Roja

-¿Que ha pasado?, Blanca dime algo Blanca por favor, mírame-dijo moviendo su cara para hacerla reaccionar.

-James lo siento no pude hacer nada Cora me lanzó lejos y cuando volví ya-las palabras de Roja salían atropelladamente por culpa del llanto.

-Doc. Whale? TRAIGA UNA AMBULANCIA MUEVA SU CULO HASTA EL PUENTE DE LOS TROLL ES URGENTE... LA SHERIFF.-dijo colgando el teléfono móvil-Tranquila Rubí en cinco minutos llegará aquí -dijo Emma mirando su padre, este no apartaba su mirada de la cara de su esposa.

...

En la entrada del bosque Cora apareció y vio al capitán atrapado lo liberó.

-Vamos ya hemos terminado todo ha salido perfecto Blancanieves ya no es ningún problema para mí, estará fuera del juego durante un tiempo-dijo Cora desapareciendo.

...

**Holaa prometí actualizar antes del domingo y aquí está recién terminado!**

**OncerSwarekJateBazeGirlscout 22****: aqui lo tienes recien terminado! Puesí! Cora ya ha llevado a cabo un movimiento, Espero tu opinión! ,Me encanta David se nota que es un verdadero príncipe azul..jaja**

**Bueno los problemas ya han empezado… Espero vuestros reviews! (opiiones,criticas, sugerencias..Todo lo que queráis)**

**¿Qué le ha hecho Cora a M. Margaret?**

**Nos seguimos leyendo! Hasta pronto!**

**TishaCullen**


	11. Chapter 11

Sirempre te encontraré!

Capitulo 11

En la sala de espera del hospital de StoryBrock

David no paraba de dar vueltas por la sala, Emma lo observaba, M. Margaret se encontraba en la habitación de al lado no se podia ver nada las cortinas estaban echadas la puerta no paraba de abrir y cerrarse del vaivén de enfermeras corriendo. Roja apareció en la sala.

-Qué te ha dicho el doctor?-dijo Emma levantandose de su asiento, David desvió su mirada a Roja.

-Qué no hay nada de que preocuparse soy fuerte como un lobo, y Blanca cómo esta?-preguntó preocupada.

-aun no sabemos nada es desesperante, ¿por qué no ha salido Whale? Voy a buscarlo-dijo David pero Emma lo detuvo.

-Espera, No podemos entrar-dijo Emma parándolo.

-Roja tienes que contarme qué pasó-dijo David, su voz reflejaba amargura, Roja sabía que estaba sufriendo.

Roja les contó lo que pasó en el puente cuando finalizó el Dr. Whale apareció en la sala.

Y fue bombardeado con preguntas de los tres presentes, este levantó una mano y cuando volvió el silencio comenzó a hablar.

-Hemos conseguido estabilizar a , ha sufrido un shock nervioso muy grave, aun sigue incosciente debido a los calmantes, debería despertar en dos horas.-dijo serio.

-¿y el bebé?-preguntó David preocupado.

-Por suerte está bien sus latidos son normales aunque lo normal en este caso hubiera sido que el feto recibiera fuertes daños, aunque tranquilos pues por suerte no es el caso-

Todos suspiraron de alivio, Emma y Ruby se quedaron hablando con Whale bombardeándolo con preguntas, pero David se escabulló y se dirigió con avidez a la habitación de su esposa, necesitaba verla, observó a su esposa, yacía en la cama más pálida de lo normal con los ojos cerrados conectada a una mascarilla de oxígeno, y a una máquina que registraba sus latidos él se acercó despacio le dio un beso en la frente, cogió su mano, entre las suyas y se dejó caer en el sillón con la espalda hacia delante.

Emma y Roja estuvieron en la habitación donde se encontraba M. Margaret y tras una pequeña discusión Emma cedió ante David y fue a recoger a Henry a casa de Regina y se fueron a casa a descansar o intentarlo, aunque Emma le hizo prometer que si sucedía alguna novedad la llamaría inmediatamente.

A altas horas en la madrugada, una aturdida poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos parpadeó un par de veces, miró en silencio y reconoció la habitación del hospital, se encontraba débil sin fuerzas, al bajar la vista vio a su príncipe con la cabeza acunada por sus brazos sobre su cama con una mano entrelazada a la suya tenía los ojos cerrados.

Se veía cansado, en su interior sintió una gran ola de culpa, pues si ella se lo hubiera contado todo desde el principio tal y como le aconsejó Ruby no estarían así, pero no hubiera soportado que algo le sucediera a su príncipe ni a su hija por intentarla proteger, necesitaba saber la verdad sobre su madre pero ahora que la conocía no lo podía creer era imposible, lo que Cora le mostró debió ser una vil mentira se negaba a creer que su madre sufrió ese doloroso destino, al recordarlo sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la espina dorsal, sus ojos empezaban a aguarse, para ahuyentar los pensamientos se concentró en David acarició su cara suavemente con los dedos, este abrió los ojos lentamente y ella se perdió en sus ojos azules.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-dijo acercándose más a ella.

-Bien-dijo con una voz apenas audible, desviando la mirada.

-Blanca no te preocupes, no voy a hacerte un interrogatorio de hecho ya se lo hice a Roja...-dijo para tranquilizarla.

Blanca se quitó la mascarilla, y volvió la mirada a David que aparentemente no estaba enfadado, en sus ojos sólo veía preocupación y un profundo amor.

-Lo siento...perdóname no debí ocultaros pero...-decía nerviosa.

-No quiero escuchar nada, no te he pedido respuestas, ahora lo único que me preocupa es que te recuperes y que vuelvas a mi lado, para cuidarte a ti y a nuestro bebé, os quiero a salvo-dijo

-Ven-dijo Blanca, David se acercó a su cara buscando un beso que ella respondió, en ese beso sintió todo lo que su príncipe la había extrañado él se separó de ella lentamente.

-¿Nuestro bebé está bien?-dijo Blanca

-Si sigue creciendo dentro de ti, dentro de unos meses se agrandará nuestra familia- dijo sonriendo.

-Te amo-dijo Blanca.

-Y yo a ti-le dio un último beso en los labios, le colocó la mascarilla- Debes descansar, duerme cuando despiertes seguiré aquí-dijo tras esto se sentó en el sillón y Se dedicó a observarla hasta que Blanca cayó en los brazos de Morfeo, David en cambio no volvió a dormir.

En la mañana Emma volvió con Henry ya que este insistió en ver a su abuela antes de ir al colegio aunque esta seguía dormida David le dijo a Emma que se había despertado durante la madrugada, Emma le casi ordenó a David que llevara a Henry al colegio y luego que fuera a descansar, David no rechistó pues sabía que Emma necesitaba tiempo con su madre.

Seis días después salió del hospital, Emma le vendó los ojos una vez que se subió al coche.

-Emma porqué me vendas los ojos?- dijo nerviosa

-Es una sorpresa- contestó la rubia con la vista hacia la carretera, sin evitar que se le formara una sonrisa, daba gracias a que tenía los ojos vendados.

Tras diez minutos Emma paró el coche y se bajó abrió la puerta de su madre y la ayudó a bajar luego la guió unos pasos y la detuvo.

-Esperamos que te guste-

-¿David?- dijo este se acercó a su esposa y desató la venda de sus ojos.

Mary Margaret parpadeó y fijo la vista al frente vislumbraba una hermosa casa blanca como la nieve con porche y un gran jardín delantero en el que había una hilera de arbustos con preciosas y delicadas rosas blancas, en la entrada había un cartel el cual tenía la silueta de un pájaro azul grabado en la madera, se podía leer Familia Nolan-Blanchard.

-Bienvenida a casa abuela!-gritó Henry saliendo del porche con una sonrisa radiante.

abrazó a su nieto y luego miro a su marido e hija.

-Es hermosa-dijo lentamente los ojos se le cristalizaron de la emoción todos se sumieron en un gran abrazo, ahora estaban más unidos que nunca eran una verdadera familia pensó feliz.

En casa de la ex alcaldesa...

Regina estaba sentada en un confortable sillón en la sala de estar frente un gran espejo, en la mano sostenía un vaso con whisky y dos hielos simplemente observaba su imagen reflexionando... hacía días que no veía a Henry al parecer enterarse de que iba a tener un tío lo absorbió por completo y solo quería estar junto a viendo su embarazo, maldita Blancanieves no le bastó con quitarme a mi amor ahora también a mi hijo, la odio. El vaso que sostenía estalló en mil pedazos.

-Vaya querida, ¿esto es lo que querías? Una vida amarga, solitaria, tu hijo no parece extrañarte, claro prefiere estar con la dulce y feliz Blancanieves y su encantadora familia...

-¡Cállate!-dijo Regina al borde de los nervios sus manos temblaban de ira.

-¿Porqué? La verdad duele hija, ¿piensas estar así el resto de tu vida, Mendigando el cariño de tu hijo? Y lo más terrible de todo no piensas hacer nada, pasas las horas en ese sillón esperando a que venga a visitarte, pero nunca llega parece a verte olvidado no eres nadie en su vida y todo ¿por qué?, porque te falta poder, poder que yo tu querida madre podría ayudarte a conseguir claro.

-Estás intentando persuadirme-dijo Regina con una mezcla de ira y dolor, los comentarios de su madre aunque le doliera admitirlo era cierto, había perdido a Henry era lo único que tenía, ya no le queda nada.

-Intento ayudarte con la triste y penosa vida que tú misma construiste, lástima, podríamos hacer grandes cosas juntas entre ellas reducir a Blancanieves a cenizas, quitarles la autoridad del pueblo, manejarlo a nuestro antojo y tu tendrás a tu hijo-dijo sonriendo Cora sabía que había conseguido su objetivo cuando vio la decisión en los ojos de su hija.

August se encontraba en su habitación, ahora vivía con su padre, Se encontraba en la cama mirando a la nada pensando en Emma, ella le había dejado claro que ahora tan solo tenía tiempo para Henry y su familia no tenía ningún interés en el amor, entonces llegó una paloma que se coló por su ventana traía una nota él la desató...

**...Estoy decidido voy a encontrarla y a confesarle todo, quieras o no...**

**Neal.**

...

_**Holaa lo siento por la espera pero tuve algunos problemas con el pc y no me dejaba actualizar pero por fin lo solucioné prometo actualizar más a menudo! Espero sus rewievs! Gracias por dedicarle tiempo a leer mi historia. Gracias por sus rewievs a**_

_**O**__**ncerSwarekJateGrantGscout22**__** y **__**Viky16melendez**___

_**Nos leemos pronto Saludooos! Espero sus opiniones, críticas, sugerencias… Rewiew!**_

**TishaCullen**


End file.
